Furniture
by TsubasaSyaoforever
Summary: What could have been Kanon's past. Warnings: Suicide attempts, murder, child abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Let's just say, if I owned Umineko, this would be true, Kanon would be the main character and Higurashi would be a LOT more involved. So I don't own it. The great Ryukishi07 does. **

_If you commit a sin, _

_I shall forgive you_

_If you do not know of your sin_

_I shall repent for you_

_If you are the sin_

_I shall protect you_

_but for my sins...._

_will you destroy me?_

**Chapter one:  
Tragedy**

"Demon!!!"

Kanon curled up, trying to shield his body from the blows he received by his father, but no matter how much he wrapped himself up, he still got hurt.

"You're nothing but furniture!!!"

"I'm not furniture!!" Kanon cried, and the beatings stopped. His father grabbed him by the hair and lifted him above the ground. His father smiled wickedly.

"Not furniture, eh? Then what, may I ask, is the thing that comes out of your arm?" Kanon's father demanded, grabbing Kanon's right arm and holding it above him, squeezing it as a shining, red locus formed from it.

Kanon was then thrown against the back wall, and blood fell from his mouth once again.

These beatings had been going on for as long as Kanon could remember. His father despised him, for Kanon not only reminded him of his mother in body and magic, but also showed that he had been cursed with twin sons that were nothing more then dirt.

"Father, stop it!!" Kagu yelled from behind. Kagu was Kanon's older twin brother, and hated the fact that it was always Kanon that got the worst of the beatings, and not him.

"You two... both of you are a curse from Oyashiro-sama!! As was your mother, appearing before me!!"

Oyashiro-sama... that was the shrine god of Hinamizawa, the town that they lived in. Everyone feared Oyashiro-sama's wrath, and his curse.

Their mother was a witch. Well, in truth, they had no parents, but it had been the witch they know as their mother that had created them, and it was also her that had given them to the man whom had callen upon her, and whom she had fallen in love with.

However, despite hoping that the two twin boys would receive a good upbringing, her wish was not granted. Despising their mother for leaving him, their father had used the boys as a way of getting revenge against her.

Kagu clung to his father, pleading with him to stop. His father, angered, grabbed a knife from the wooden table and buried it deep in Kagu's stomach. Kanon screamed as his brother fell to the ground, blood pulsing from his stomach.

With madness and hatred in his eyes, Kanon's father raised the knife above his head and brought it down upon Kanon.

Moving as quick as possible to prevent damage to his vital organs, the knife only penetrated Kanon's thigh, although it went right through his frail body. His father stabbed him again, and again, and Kanon's screams got louder, yet weaker.

Suddenly, a blue locus exited his father's body, and was ripped out again. The man collapsed, and Kanon drew his own locus, stabbing his father in the exact same spot. His father's eyes were blank and empty, staring at nothing.

Kanon watched in horror as his brother collapsed again, blood on the shiny blue locus on his arm. Kanon wanted to run to Kagu, but he couldn't move, and the world was slowly being swallowed by darkness.

Although barely on the brink of consciousness, Kanon was still awake. He heard the paramedics rush in, and felt his mind slowly collapse as he heard the words 'time of death'. He was taken away, and as he heard a distant whimper, he could hear someone reassuring him.

Then, everything disappeared.

**Well, I decided to write a story about what could have been Kanon's past. I just was thinking about why he's always so angsty and such, and decided to write an explanation! And yes, in this story, Kanon is from Hinamizawa (it had to be done...)**

**Kagu is Kanon's twin brother that I made up, though he's basically just evil Kanon that was saw in ep 9, except kinder. Though he could have been corrupted by Beatrice...  
**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and shall enjoy the rest!**

**P.S. the poem at the top I wrote, so yeah... the usual...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**Hospitalized**

Kanon opened his eyes slowly. Leaning over him was a man with shoulder length red/brown hair and glasses on his nose.

"I-Irie....s-sen...sei..." Kanon croaked. It was hard for him to talk, and it hurt. The man looked worried, but slightly relieved.

"How do you feel?" Irie asked, and Kanon only whispered;

"Numb..."

Sudden realisation ran through him.

"W-where's Kagu?! H-he collapsed, a-and he was b-bleeding! I-is h-he....alright?!" Kanon begged, and he could see slight tears in the doctor's eyes.

"I-Irie....sensei?" Kanon asked.

"K....Kagu-kun is...dead.."

It was like being dipped in ice.

"D-Dead? N-No...he isn't.. he's going..he's going to be..alright...I'll see him...I'll see him later... it..it will be fine!" Kanon said, and he mustered up a small smile. Tears rolled down his face, and he had no idea what to do. The nurse, Takano, looked at him with pure sympathy.

They shot him sad smiles, before drawing the blinds around the bed.

"I want you to find him the best orphanage you can..." Kanon heard her say. The emotions in her voice could only be that of personal experience....

Kanon began to form a shell around his heart and soul. He...was alone... Kagu...was dead... He was furniture. He was not allowed hopes, or dreams. He would just serve his purpose and die. That's all he wanted to do.

* * *

He was sent to the Fukium house, and was given a new 'family', and a new name. Kanon. Yes.... he was Kanon now... He shut his old heart behind, and created a new version of himself.

He was furniture now, nothing more then furniture. He would try his hardest not to get close to anyone, as to protect himself. He knew how fragile his mind was..

...and how easy it would be to break it. However....

"Hi! What are you doing here, all by yourself?"

"....Who are you?"

"I'm Shannon!"

**I know it isn't much . I also put in the kinder side of Takano, and those who have seen Higurashi will know why she wants him sent to a really good orphanage...**

**please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

**Shannon and Oyashiro-sama**

Kanon tried to push the brown haired girl named Shannon away, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't be freed from her clutches.

He found himself opening his heart to her, just as a natural reaction. It turned out that she was furniture too, created by the owner of the orphanage in which they were living.

"Weren't you created by Kinzo-sama too?" She asked, and Kanon shook his head.

"My...My mother was a witch... and she created me. That's, of course, why she is my mother. However, despite the fact that I am supposed to serve her for all of my life, I do not even know her name or appearance. All I know is that she has hair the same shade as mine.."

It wasn't long before they became inseparable. They thought of each other as their sibling, loved each other like their sibling, and treated each other like their sibling.

However, no matter what, Kanon couldn't bring himself to tell Shannon the truth of what had happened the night his father died. He couldn't tell her for over a year, until he revisited the night once again, in his dreams.

When he had woken up, Shannon had been right there beside him, and had comforted him. She asked him a simple question: why he was repeating that he was innocent. Trembling, crying and vulnerable, Kanon told her everything.

That his father had killed his brother, and that the last thing he and his brother did together was kill their father.

"I'm not only furniture, I'm a demon... I lived in Hinamizawa, so I have the demon's blood flowing through me... and because.. because I killed my father... and because I left Hinamizawa.... Oyashiro-sama has cursed me!" Kanon exclaimed.

"Kanon-kun.. you're not cursed..." Shannon soothed, but her words were shaken off by Kanon.

"But I am! The footsteps that follow me, the person standing over my bed, and the voice saying that they're sorry over and over!! And...the maggots..."

"Maggots?" Shannon whispered. Kanon withdrew from her arms and looked down at his arms.

"I have maggots crawling under my skin... Just looking for a way to escape... I just want them to leave!" Kanon cried, and before Shannon knew it, he was scratching at his wrists as if it was his only hope of survival.

Kanon grabbed a knife and slashed it across his wrists, and Shannon watched in horror. Kanon looked down at his wrists with the look of a madman before collapsing. Shannon screamed for help, and after what seemed like an eternity but was honestly only an instant, help came.

They bandaged Kanon's wrists but had to put restraints on him.

He never truly calmed down, just... held the emotions back. He became the emotionless child once again, but Shannon made a vow to forever watch over him. For, if he was cursed, she would protect him.

But that vow was made to be broken. When they were both six years old, Shannon was chosen to go to Rokkenjima. She was overjoyed to be chosen, and yet, she was terrified about what would happen to her little brother.

For Kanon, the footsteps continued. The voices got louder. And Oyashiro loomed over his bed more often, until he was there every night. His arms were covered in scars from various knives and also from his own nails.

He became an outcast at the orphanage, partially because of his own solitary wishes, and partially because the other children were terrified of him. One of them had also heard of how Hinamizawa used to be known as the `demon's mouth`, and that everyone there had the demon's blood running through their veins.

Kanon knew that. He also knew that he was furniture. Furniture with a demon blood. He was unable to control his powers, and unable to control his insanity. This made him even more secluded, and diminished every single ounce of self respect, dreams, hope and life inside of him.

He was to live, to serve his purpose, and then to die. And if Oyashiro-sama killed him before he could do that, then there was nothing he could do.

Because he was furniture.

**This was supposed to be the end, but I might do some more chapters after this...**


End file.
